elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Alphabet
In , a new language has been released; the language of the dragons. Sometimes referred to as Dragonish, the dragon tongue, or Dovah speech, this language has become rare in Tamriel since the dragon's apparent extinction. The main character of Skyrim, the Dragonborn (or Dovahkiin) will be able to learn parts of the language, using them to cast powerful spells known as shouts. Interestingly, speakers of dragon language can calm Dragonlings with it. Alphabet The alphabet consists of 34 symbols: there are 25 that map directly to letters in the English alphabet, and 9 that map to pairs of letters. The Dragon language does not have "C" as that sound is created by either "S" or "K." The shape of the letters is constrained by their need to be written using three large talons and a vestigial fourth digit called the dewclaw. Thus, each letter consists of at most three scratches and a dot. Dragonborn Prophecy translation Dragonborn Prophecy written using the Dragon Alphabet: Transliteration DOVahKiiN DOVahKiiN NaaL OK ZIN LOS VahRiiN Wah DeiN VOKUL MahFAERaaK ahST VaaL ahRK FIN NOROK PaaL GRaaN FOD NUST HON ZINDRO ZaaN DOVahKiiN Fah HIN KOGaaN MU DRaaL ahRK FIN KEL LOST PRODah DO VED ViiNG KO FIN KRah TOL FOD ZeyMah WIN KeiN MeyZ FUNDeiN ALDUIN FeyN DO JUN KRUZiiK VOKUN STaaDNAU VOTH aaN BahLOK Wah DiiVON FIN LeiN English translation Dragonborn Dragonborn By his honor is sworn To keep evil forever at bay And the fiercest foes rout When they hear triumph’s shout Dragonborn for your blessing we pray And the scrolls have foretold Of black wings in the cold That when brothers wage war come unfurled Alduin, bane of kings Ancient shadow unbound With a hunger to swallow the world Translated by Gameinformerhttp://gameinformer.com Known words Known words in the dragon language. Written using the typography above, i.e. if one dragon letter corresponds to several English, lowercase is used. Font There are three fonts based on the dragon language available for download Dovah is here. "aa," "ah," "ei," "ey," and "ii" are not included in the font based download. Dragon Script is here. "aa," "ei," "ii', "ah," "uu," "ur," "ir," "oo" and "ey" map to 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 respectively. While the "0"(zero) key also has a character mapped to it, it is one that is not used and was discarded from the final version of the game and can be ignored. "ey" also maps to "C." You must have CAPSLOCK on to properly write with the other 25 letters. This was extracted from the game files by TheSuperNerd and is official. Another version of the Dragon font can be downloaded here. (The Dragon Shout) It has all 34 letters (as the Dragon Script. 'aa', 'ah', 'ei', 'ey', 'ii', 'ir', 'ur', 'uu' and 'oo' are mapped to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 'C' respectively. This is different from the 'Dragon Script'. The font is now easier to look (with edited strokes and greater spaces between letters), easier to type (as pressing 2 -> 9 and C is easier than 1->9). Also, the nine special letters in Dragon Language is mapped by order (from 'a' to 'u') and you do NOT need to use CapsLock. The effect is the same, whether this is used or not. To use the font on the wiki, see the DragonScript template. ru:Драконий язык (словарь) ja:Dragon Alphabet fr:Alphabet draconique Category:Languages Category:Culture of Skyrim